ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
See You at Night
The 12th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (flashback and main story) (impersonates unnamed reporter in flashback) ** Daredevil / Matt Murdock (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (joins team) ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton Supporting Characters * Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Moon Knight / Marc Spector (first full appearance) * New Avengers ** Spider-Man (mentioned only) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Firestar / Angelica Jones ** Cloak / Tyrone Johnson ** Dagger / Tandy Bowen Villains * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (first appearance) * HYDRA ** Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian ** Unnamed HYDRA Agents (flashback only) * Kaecilius ** Zealots * Dormammu * Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock ** Anti-Venom Symbiote * Dark Phoenix / Ashley Kafka ** Dark Phoenix Entity Other Characters * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram Only) * J. Jonah Jameson (flashback only) Plot In a flashback set after the New Avengers’ battle against the Spider-Slayers, J. Jonah Jameson was shown speechless as he stood trial for his crimes and his lawyers struggled to convince the Judge of his innocence and of Spider-Man’s ‘own crimes’. But their efforts became vain when blind lawyer Matt Murdock appeared and managed to expose the three of them as double-agents working for HYDRA, eventually leading them to their arrests and prompting the Judge to quickly declare Jameson guilty. Right after Jameson and his lawyers were all taken to prison, Murdock was approached by several reporters (one of them being Natasha Romanoff in disguise) who wondered how he does that, to which he replied that “it’s a secret.”. In present day, Murdock is fighting crime at the night as blind vigilante Daredevil. He eventually overhears News of Black Widow battling Viper Empress in a factory owned by Fisk Industries and springs to action. In Fisk Industries Factory, Black Widow is shown in great disadvantage against Viper Empress, who has badly beaten her and is preparing to deliver a killing blow. But before the villainess can finish, she is stopped and neutralized by Daredevil, who stings her with his Esgrimas’ Electroshock Claws. As she is given medical attention in S.H.I.E.L.D. until she recovers, Black Widow shares banters with Daredevil, whom she was aware of his identity of Matt Murdock and once had a date with him before. Meanwhile, the Avengers and Doctor Strange are battling the Zealots, a horde of dark sorcerers led by the Ancient One’s former prodigy Kaecilius. The heroes are aided by night fighter Moon Knight, who has been “told by the Moon” to stop the Zealots before they finish their ritual. Back in the Avengers Tower, Moon Knight reveals that the Zealots’ ritual is the key to give them control over Dark Phoenix. Meanwhile, after fully recovering, Black Widow agrees to help Daredevil expose his archnemesis the Kingpin’s identity of Wilson Fisk, which will also foil his dealings with HYDRA. The couple sneaks through the facility, where Kingpin had hired Baron Strucker’s agents to create duplicates of Oscorp Experiments, and use several equipments as a message for the authorities. At the same time, the Avengers, Doctor Strange and Moon Knight continue their battle against Kaecilius and his Zealots, who take the fight towards one of Kingpin’s business territories. Just as the New Avengers (consisting of Iron Fist, Firestar, Cloak and Dagger) join the fight, the Zealots cast their spells in the HYDRA agents which turn them into hideous monsters and manipulates one of them to open a doorway to the Negative Zone, where Dark Phoenix is residing. Alerted by the issuing chaos in the nearby factory, Black Widow and Daredevil quickly arrive in there and join the Avengers in battle. In the middle of the mayhem, Kingpin himself emerges and challenges Daredevil. Their fight is interrupted when Anti-Venom and Dark Phoenix arrive from the portal and attack both sides. Right before she can finish off a subdued Kingpin, Dark Phoenix spots Iron Fist and Firestar together, reminding her of the disaster she could have caused in New York. She eventually relents from the fight and calls off Anti-Venom and the two eventually return to the Negative Zone. Doctor Strange eventually combines his magic with Cloak’s teleportation abilities and the two teleport a subdued Kaecilius and his Zealots into the Dark Dimension, where Dormammu keeps them as prisoners, while Thor and Dagger close the portal of the Negative Zone. Back in the Avengers Tower, Kingpin is reported to have been taken under custody after being previously exposed by Black Widow and Daredevil, Moon Knight informs the Moon that the Zealots have been defeated and his mission was a success before bidding farewell to the Avengers. Black Widow and Daredevil (now a member of the Avengers) resume their relationship with a dinner, which becomes a triple date when Iron Fist, Firestar, Cloak and Dagger are allowed by the two to stay with them. Continuity Previous Episodes * The opening flashback featuring Daredevil in his civilian identity of Matt Murdock is set after the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers two-part Premiere Swinging for a Friend, on which Jameson faces trial for the Spider-Slayer Incident in New York and Sokovia. * Ashley Kafka is still intending to keep away from further battles since her bond with Dark Phoenix in ''Phoenix Lake'' and Nightmares in Red. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time